The Nether Realm
by The Mistress of Realms
Summary: Weird things are happening in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And it's up to the Rookie 9 to make things right again. Join our favorite Knucklehead and his friends in an adventure no one saw coming.


_**Hey guys. Welcome to my newest story. This one just kind of came to me one day and I had to write it. I really hope you enjoy it. So here is Chapter one of The Nether Realm. Enjoy:)**_

_Story info! Everyone is pretty much 18. Pein's attack did happen when they were 15/16. Hinata's confession the village was destroyed, etc. Sasuke is alive and is a prisoner in Konoha. Most of the Akatsuki is dead. Everyone is alive and well! :D well... for now anyway lol_

-"**Kyuubi**"-  
-"_thoughts_"-  
-"**_other_**"-

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is this story plot. Nothing else.

**Chapter One: The Beginning.**

It started out as a normal day in Konohagakure. People were flocking the market place. Most of the village shinobi were training while a small few were out on missions. It was just an average, peaceful day to everyone's eyes.

Except for one blonde ninja...

"You're what?!" Yelled our favorite blockhead ninja in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But we're all out of our special ramen." Ayame attempted to calm the boy, but his paniced state of mind only increased.

"How the hell can you be out of Ramen?!"

"Naruto." The old man reprimanded. "We use a special spice in our special ramen. Gives it that certain flavoring."he explained. "This spice is only found in Whirlpool country. And lately, all imports from there have stopped."

At the look of disbelief from the young shinobi, Ayame nodded to confirm her father's explanation. "We've tried speaking to Tsunade about the issue but have yet to receive any response on the matter."

Naruto started to pace the floor, increasing the nervousness of the ramen stand owner and his daughter. Suddenly coming to a halt, a large grin took over his face. One could not be oblivious to the look of excitement in the boy's eyes. "That's it!" He exclaimed, causing his to observers to jump. "I'll speak with Baa-Chan. She'll fix this right away." And with that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

-X-

Across town in the Hokage Tower, a meeting was being held. It seemed Whirlpool country was not the only area to cease in imports and exports. Konohagakure had not received any supplies or tools from other villages in quite a while. Not one person had actually taken notice in the strang occurance. Not until the supply ratios began dropping dangerously low. Clan heads had taken heed and requested an audience with the Hokage to somehow find the reasoning for this disturbance. And thus, here we are.

The circular meeting room was large. And yet it felt small and inclosed to Tsunade. She sat at the main point and all eyes were to be upon her. Or so they should have been. Instead arguments or complaints were being tossed wildly back and forth in the small space. One of the guests even took it so far as to try to throw a right hook at his partner. Things were escalating quickly. With a sigh, Tsunade rested her head in her open palm. Silently begging Kami to let her return to her quiet, secluded office where her beloved sake waited for her.  
Her pleas were not listened to. Instead an all out brawl erupted in the room. A small tick in her brow, which had started to grow at the beginning of the meeting, was now large and pulsing. She was just about to blow when pop resounded through the room followed by a puff of smoke. The room's residents silenced. All held their breath as the smoke cleared.

There in the center of the room, striking his signature pose, was 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki. Formerly hated by the villagers for housing the Kyuubi, Naruto was now an average villager. Since the attack of Pein, most had come to respect him. Some still held a little benevelonce. But all the same, he was no longer hated outwardly. Now, while almost everyone was used to him just popping in when he felt like it, this abrupt appearance was very disrespectful. Especially during such an important meeting. A few ruder men decided to voice this opinion. Causing Tsunade to wish even harder for her precious drink. Pushing down her wants, she calmly looked at Naruto before asking the obvious.

"What do you want Naruto?"

His face was calm, although she did note a hint of urgency in his tone of voice. "Baa-chan, we have a big problem."

Tsunade groaned. Whether it was for the choice of nickname he used or the fact there was now another problem for her to handle, she didn't know. "What now?

His face remained impassive for but a moment before irrupting in tears. "There's no more ramen!"

His sudden insanity seemed to set off a domino effect of sorts as all the clan heads and such joined in. "We're running low on supplies."

"How will we continue on without ramen?!"

"The hospital is low on medicine."

"Why is this happening?!"

"People, remember the important things! No more ramen!"

Tsunade's tick returned full force. The audacity of these morons.

"What about the wood and nails we were receiving? We're not done rebuilding the village yet." Shizune added quietly where only Tsunade could hear.

The Hokage couldn't take anymore. "That's it!" She snapped. "Everyone quiet down or else!"

All noise ceased as everyone returned to their proper seats.

"Now," she began. "To answer all your questions, I do not know what has happened. This sudden change has had a dramatic effect on all of us. However, there is no need to cause panic through out the village."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Furthermore, I have already sent an ANBU team to investigate the situation. I expect their return in 3 days time. Until then, I ask all of you to continue on with your lives as normal."

The meeting was then quickly adjourned. As the room's population quickly deminished, only four remained. Hiashi Hyuga stayed sitting, lightly tapping his fingers on the wooden table as he was lost in thought. Naruto, tired of standing, took a seat near the Hokage and Shizune, clearly shocked that the situation was much worse then he first thought. Tsunade was the first to speak.

"Hyuga-san, is there something you was wanting to speak to me about?

Hiashi's head shot up in mild surprise. "Ah, yes there was in fact."

"Well?" Tsunade inquired after a moment of silence.

Hiashi seemed to fidget in his seat. "It's Hinata."

At the mention of the shy girl, Naruto's ears perked up. Memories of Pein's attack and the weird girl's confession passed through his mind. "What about her?" He asked.

Once before, Hiashi would have been disgusted with just the thought of the demon brat speaking to him. But now, ever since the young boy had saved his oldest during the attack on Konohagakure, Hiashi had a new found respect for him.

"Yesterday evening a figure was spotted outside of the village gate. Team 8 was immediately sent to investigate. I thought the mission was only supposed to be brief so I came to ask when they would most likely return." He looked to Tsunade for answers only to be worried as the blood drained from her face. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade glanced down to her folded arms. "Hyuga-san, I'm am very sorry.."

Naruto watched as Hiashi's eyes widened in disbelief. So far he had no clue what Tsunade had spoken about.

"What for Hokage-sama?" Hiashi seemed to hold his breath.

The suspense gathered in the room as everyone's eyes turned to Tsunade as she stood and walked quietly to Hiashi's side. Producing a battered head band from her jacket pocket, she laid it on the table in front of him. "Early this morning Team 8 returned. However, their team didn't return complete. I'm sorry for your loss Hiashi.."

_**And that concludes Chapter One of The Nether Realm:) If you have any questions then please don't be afraid to ask. Pm me if you want. Reviews are gladly welcomed as well as constructive criticism. Next time on The Nether Realm... The Horror in the Truth. Don't forget to review. Bye:)**_


End file.
